Things I Love About You
by Eeyore1245
Summary: Stan and Kyle had another fight. What will the pair do to fix it? One-shot, maybe will turn into two. Style.


**This is my first South Park fic I've posted and since the last fic I published (which I ended up taking down) got a lot of crap, I feel really nervous about this. :x But, I hope you enjoy it. And if not, I'm sorry...**

**Disclaimer: I'm totally Trey Parker. No, I'm not, I'm just borrowing the characters and making them gay. :D**

* * *

Stan and Kyle were fighting again. They seemed to do that often; sometimes they fight more than not.

"Whatever," Stan says. This is usually what ends the fights. "If you want so much alone time, I'll just leave."

"Stan!" Kyle calls after him but Stan ignores him, grabbing his coat and keys before going out into the cold December air.

Somehow Stan finds himself sitting at Stark's Pond. _I hate everything,_ he thinks. _Everything we've become. _Ever since college ended and they'd decided to move back to South Park, Stan and Kyle fought all the time. Maybe it was the pressure on Stan to find a job. They'd been living back in South Park for about a year now, and Stan hadn't found a job yet, leaving Kyle's pay check the only thing paying for the electric and the water and the heat.

Stan sighs and pulls his phone out to check the time. Three new texts, all from Kyle. He opens the first one sent at 11:45.

_Please come home, Stan,_ it said.

The next one, sent at 12:18 read,

_We need to talk about this, please come home so we can talk._

The last one sent at 12:52 said,

_I'm really worried now, Stan. You're not answering my texts or calls and it's freezing out there. Please let me know you're okay. Love you._

Stan sighed again. He opens a blank text and sends Kyle a quick _on my way_ before walking back to his car and driving home.

When he arrives home the apartment is quiet and he can only assume Kyle has gone to bed, which makes sense because Kyle has to work in the morning. _Guess I'm sleeping on the couch tonight, _he thinks. He walks over to the closet, about to get the extra blankets and pillows out, when he notices a piece of paper on the kitchen counter. Curious, he abandons his task and walks over to it. He has to squint to read what it says,

_Stan_

That's it. Just his name written out in Kyle's familiar scrawl on the outside of a folded up piece of paper. Stan considers leaving it there and just going to bed because he's damn ass tired, but his curiosity once again gets the better of him and he picks up the paper.

He takes a seat on the couch in the other room and turns on the lamp on the side table. Then he sits, staring at his name for at least ten minutes before opening up the paper.

He is met with a page full of Kyle's handwriting and the first thing he notices are the little tear stains that have smudged the ink in some places.

_Oh, Jesus,_ he thinks. _I must have fucked up big time if he was crying when he wrote this._

He takes another deep sigh before starting to read.

_Stan,_

_I realized today that I haven't told you the many things I love about you. And, despite the situation, I thought I would make you a list of those things. Here it goes:_

_1) I love your intelligence._

_2) I love your determination. _

_3) I love when you listen to me and my problems, even when it's something stupid._

_4) I love how you make me feel safe and secure._

_5) I love your thoughtfulness._

_6) I love when you surprise me with little things._

_7) I also love when you surprise me with big things._

_8) I love how comfortable you are with who you are._

_9) I love your truthfulness, even when the truth hurts sometimes._

_10) I love how loyal you are to me._

_11) I love that you're a hopeless romantic._

_12) I love the fact that we can talk about everything and nothing at the same time._

_13) I love the way you support me on all my decisions._

_14) I love that you're my Super Best Friend._

_15) I love the way you get mad when I steal your food, but you let me get away with it anyways._

_16) I love how we can be 'uncool' around each other but not care._

_17) I love your laugh…_

_18) …And your smile._

_17) I love that you're my prince in shining armor whenever I need to be saved._

_18) I love that you write songs for me and only me._

_19) I love that you've changed your diet (somewhat; see #20 below) just for me._

_20) I love your unhealthy obsession with Nutella._

_21) I love the way you complete me._

_22) I love when I come home after a long day and you've already made dinner._

_23) I love that we can still find new 'date ideas' even after being together for so long._

_24) I love that I simply cannot get enough of you._

_25) I love the way you kiss me._

_26) I love your sweet texts I get throughout the day._

_27) I love how compatible we are._

_28) I love your hugs._

_29) I love waking up to you every morning._

_30) I love how your eyes are the windows to your emotions._

_31) I love the trust we've built over the years._

_32) I love the ways in which you show me you love me._

_33) I love that you're okay just spending a day lazing around._

_34) I love our inside jokes._

_35) I love that you make room for me in your daily schedule, no matter how busy you may be._

_36) I love your sexiness._

_37) I love our tickle wars._

_38) I love how you'll try everything and anything just to make me laugh._

_39) I love when you know exactly what to say at the right moments._

_40) __I love that you make sleeping easier._

_41) I love that you stand up for me, even when I'm capable of standing up for myself._

_42) I love the way you hand fits perfectly in mine._

_43) I love that you're not afraid to show public affection._

_44) I love that you'll always be taller than me and the universe knows it._

_45) I love when you notice when I go out of my way for you._

_46) I love the way your nose scrunches up when you're concentrating hard on something._

_47) I love when you bring me back to earth when I start stressing out._

_48) I love the way you were there when nothing was wrong and you stayed when everything was._

_49) I love when you wake me up in the middle of the night just to tell me you love me._

_And the most important thing,_

_50)__I love that you are everything I never knew I needed._

_So, there it is; a list of fifty things I love about you. Just remember, Stan, no matter how many fights, arguments, or disagreements we have, nothing on this list will change. _

_All I ask of you right now is to put this list somewhere safe and whenever you're feeling down and I'm not around to cheer you up, or we have a fight like tonight, pull this list out and just read it. Maybe just a couple. Maybe the whole list. But I compiled this list so you know just how much I love you, Stan. Because I really do love you a lot. Just remember that._

_Love, Kyle._

By the time Stan has finished reading the list, his eyes are tearing up.

"Damn allergies," he mutters.

Stan re-reads the list a couple of times before pulling out a piece of paper and starting to compile a list of his own. He leaves the list on the counter with Kyle's name on the front before going to set up his bed on the couch. _Everything will be better by tomorrow, _he thinks as he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Kyle got up to find Stan already gone; on his morning jog, no doubt. He walks into the kitchen, rubs his eyes and pours himself a cup of coffee.

He sits down at the island and sips at his coffee, not really looking forward to the day. He's afraid that this might actually be the end. He's afraid that the note he left for Stan may have sounded too desperate and pleading.

Kyle is about to get up and pour another cup of coffee when he notices the piece of paper folded on the counter, his name written in Stan's small cramped handwriting.

He picks it up and opens it, taking his seat once again.

_Kyle,_

_Thank you for the list last night, it really cheered me up. I feel like I owe you something in return so here is my list of things I love about you._

_1) I love your independence._

_2) I love your hair, even though you don't._

_3) I love your eyes also._

_4) I love that no matter how much you try to be a hopeless romantic, you will never live up to me._

_5) I love the way you smell._

_6) I love that you're not a morning person but I am._

_7) I love that the first thing you do in the morning is get your cup of coffee._

_8) I love that we can talk about our future together._

_9) I love how good you are with kids._

_10) __I love that you don't judge me on my dysfunctional family._

_11) I love how 'perfect' everything has to be and when you freak out when things don't turn out that way._

_12) I love your sense of adventure._

_13) I love when you bake (even if it's sugar-free crap)._

_14) I love that you're _my _Super Best Friend._

_15) I love that we listened to our hearts instead of society._

_16) I love when our legs get tangled when we sleep._

_17) I love the way you over think everything._

_18) I love your freckles._

_19) I love when you babble._

_20) I love our Sunday morning walks._

_21) I love you're horrible dancing._

_22) I love the way you bite your lip when you're nervous._

_23) I love that you're a huge dork at heart._

_24) I love your adorableness. _

_25) I love the way you stole my heart._

_26) I love your clinginess._

_27) I love how I can't remember what it was like to not be with you._

_28) I love your sarcasm._

_29) I love that it takes you forever to pick a movie and we don't even end up watching it._

_30) I love how peaceful you look when you sleep._

_31) I love when I catch you staring at me._

_32) I love that I go through withdrawal when I'm not with you._

_33) I love your optimism to try new things._

_34) I love that you're my light at the end of the tunnel._

_35) I love how you trust me more than I trust myself._

_36) I love how you have to be wearing socks 24/7, no matter the weather._

_37) I love your smile that makes my knees weak._

_38) I love how you act in awkward situations._

_39) I love your blush._

_40) I love how you're the only person I can stand to be around for longer than an hour without wanting to punch in the face.  
_

_41) I love your sense of humor._

_42) I love that you helped me through my depression._

_43) I love when we finish each others' sentences._

_44) I love that I can be myself with you without worrying you'll think I'm weird. _

_45) I love those rainy days when we curl up on the couch together._

_46) I love every single one of your flaws._

_47) I love how open I can be with you._

_48) I love how sweet you are._

_49) I love that you laugh at my jokes, even if they're directed at you._

_Finally,_

_50) I love how you're the reason I am who I am today._

_So, Kyle, I love you and I'm really sorry about the fight last night. But I promise this isn't the end of us. You and I, we belong together. We'll get through this in the same way we've gotten through everything else – together. We'll talk later tonight. I love you._

_Stan_

* * *

**There it is! My first SP fic. I feel accomplished. **

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**Sorry if some of the points seem cheesy or OCC :x  
**

**~Eeyore1245**


End file.
